


[vid] Warrior

by starlady



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: I'll be your warrior, warrior





	[vid] Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



Music: Kimbra, "Warrior feat. Mark Foster & A-Trak"

Length: 3:00

**[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/kimbra/warrior.html) | [tumblr post](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/183219210768/kimbra-x-a-wrinkle-in-time-warrior-made-for)**


End file.
